


Triple Play

by Hoodoo



Series: The Bar at the End of the Universe [15]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collar, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Leather, M/M, Mistress/Pet, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Riq IV + reader + young upstart Council member Maximums Rickimus = Hardcore hijinx!





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was busy and orders kept piling in. It’d be a good night for tips, so you made sure to stay on top of them, even though it meant little time for the small talk that could be so vital during the job. The waitresses nodded their appreciation at your efforts, and a couple stepped behind the bar to help if you were threatened to be overwhelmed. 

One of them, who’d been pulling the taps for one of her tables, muttered, “Oh shit,” just loud enough for you to hear.

“Yeah?” you asked distractedly. Layering drinks was delicate work.

“Some Ricks. That’s all you, sweetie.”

You look up and see a group of them entering. Even if you don’t recognize all their faces, you know their elaborate robes, and their snotty, superior attitudes that you could sense from across the room. It looked to be most of the Council of Ricks, which surprised you. You watched them for a moment, until the waitress cleared her throat and said, 

“You’re fucking up that pousse-café.”

“Shit!” you swore. Losing concentration ruined what you were doing; the drink didn’t contain distinct layers but all the liquids had swirled together and turned an ugly shade of ocher. You muttered another curse under your breath and dumped it into the sink, grabbing a new glass to start over. 

The waitress chuckled, lined up her glasses on a tray, and walked back out onto the floor. 

Trying to work quickly--but not too quickly!--you began stacking liquors again. When a Rick sauntered over to the bar and tapped his fingernails impatiently to get your attention, you only glanced up enough to see it was Riq IV before going back to your cocktail.

“I’ll need six vodka martinis,” he told you.

“Be right with you.”

“I expect them _quickly.”_

At his demand, you look directly up at him and frown. You had the wherewithal to pause your pouring this time.

“I have four other orders before yours, Riq,” you growled at him, almost spitting the last hard consonant of his name. “You need to calm the fuck down. Throwing your weight around here doesn’t work.”

He blinked. His eyes darted away from you for a millisecond, and when he looked back, he gestured you closer. 

Annoyed, you consented with a sigh. 

Separated by the bar but closer to him, he leaned in too and dropped his voice.

“M-my apologies, Mistress. They’re watching me.”

The sudden shift in his tone and his use of a bedroom title for you--not to mention he was usually the one to keep proper decorum here in the Bar--startled you. But a glance over to the table where the rest of the Council of Ricks had seated themselves proved he wasn’t lying; the group was watching him and talking amongst themselves. You also note some obscene hand gestures, obviously directed at him, which cracked a couple of them up. 

Standard Rick behavior, here in the Bar. 

“All right,” you told him quietly. “You’re forgiven, Pet.”

He let his breath out beside your ear and replied in a whisper, gratefully, “Thank you, Mistress.”

You nodded and moved back again. Riq straightened as well, his face back to stony and superior.

“I’ll get those drinks to you soon,” you promised.

He gave a sharp nod but his eyes averted from yours again. It was subtle and nothing that anyone would probably notice, just a slick way for him to defer to you and acknowledge your authority. Without waiting for any other response from you, he turned and stalked away, back to the rest of the Council. 

You sighed and went back to finishing the task you’d been interrupted on twice already. 

⁂

Typically when Ricks were in the Bar you served them yourself, but tonight it was too busy and you set up their drinks on trays so a waitress could take them over. At least she’d get the tips; you only do it to scope out potential dates for the evening and because handling Ricks can be tricky business.

So you stayed behind the bar, only glancing over at their table every now and then. Occasionally you caught Riq looking over; he dropped his gaze immediately upon catching yours. Another at the table, a long-haired Rick, looked over frequently too. You see him elbowing the ones sitting near him and laughing. 

With the exception of Riq, it’s rare that the other Council members are here. This place is beneath them, you supposed, and wonder a little about why they showed up en mass tonight. You never get a chance to find out, however, because as the evening started to wind down, several of them pushed their chairs back and made their way towards the exit. 

Riq doesn’t, which you expected. Neither does the long-haired Rick, which you didn’t.

Abandoning the table, Riq made his way to the bar and, now that the crowd had thinned, found a stool. The other Council member tagged along with him.

Ever the policitian, you can’t tell if Riq is okay with or annoyed he was followed. 

“Two more!” the long-haired Rick requested, holding up his mostly empty martini glass. 

“Sure,” you told him, and set up the components for the drink.

It doesn’t take much to put together vodka martinis; it’s mostly second nature and muscle memory. Within minutes you pour out two fresh glasses and carry them over to the two men.

“So _that’s_ the bartender so many Ricks have been talking about?” you heard the long-haired Rick ask Riq.

Riq gave some non-verbal reply and you’re in front of them. 

You set one glass in front of the Rick you’ve not met. The other drink, for Riq, you glanced over and said, “I’m sorry. I over-filled the glass--” and with a deliberation that might have looked innocent but was entirely intentional, you carefully took a sip from it. 

Once you finished, you licked the rim of the glass where your lower lip had been and finally handed it over to him. The long-haired Council member’s eyes are big as saucers; Riq’s are slightly narrowed and his brow is just a bit furrowed. You’ve pushed a boundary, acting familiar with him here in public, especially in front of another Rick, but you don’t care. He has his fun, you can have yours. 

As he accepted the glass and took his own mouthful from it, you turned to the other Rick to make small talk but are called away by a waitress with another order for one more round.

Throwing a wink to both Ricks, you turned to assist her. However, you didn’t miss hearing the Rick you’ve not yet met exclaim, 

“Holy shit, Riq--have _you_ fucked her?”

Again there’s a gutteral response that doesn’t seem to be an exact word from Riq.

As the Bar continued to leak patrons, the noise went with them. At the far end of the bar, you can’t hear much of what the two Council members are talking about, but from some of the gestures and words you catch, you did seem to be the topic of long-haired Rick’s conversation at least. Finally you’re able to make your way back over to them.

Grabbing a cloth to wipe the condensation off the wood of the bar, you stopped in front of him and say brightly,

“Hi! Haven’t seen you here before. Are you Rick, or is there something else you prefer to go by?”

He drew himself up. “Maximums Rickimus.”

“Ah,” you replied, and rolled his pretentious name over in your mind. “Max, then?”

He frowned a little, and repeated a little more forcefully, “Maximums Rickimus.”

You met his gaze with no hint of intimidation. “No. I think Max.”

Beside him, Riq snorted laughter into another gulp of martini. Maximums Rickimus scowled, an expression of displeasure you’d seen mirrored on so many other Ricks that you ignored it. Then that scowl morphed into a lecherous smile and he replied, 

“You know what, sugar tits? You can call me anything you want. It’ll be nice hearing it from your lips when I’m between your legs later.”

You raised your eyebrows. The confidence you were at least used to, coming from Ricks, but they tended not to be straight up vulgar to your face. Riq, who’d been in the middle of taking another swallow, choked on his drink. He sputtered and coughed. You picked his glass out of his hand so he didn’t spill the remainder of it or break it, and passed a handful of napkins to him. 

He accepted them and shoved them against his mouth while he tried to catch his breath, watching you with wide eyes the entire time. His eyes were tearing too, from the force of choking. You can only imagine that he was thinking he’d never get away with saying something like that to you. You also pull him a glass of water and set it down in front of him; it’ll be soothing to his throat instead of more alcohol.

Max watched the brief exchange you’ve just had with Riq and gave you another grin.

“I’m just looking for a good time, baby,” he continued dismissively, like what he’d said before was nothing. “I’ve heard that maybe there was someone around here who could help me with that.”

That was more familiar; you knew you had garnered a reputation. With Riq standing here, however, you decided to play it cool. “Really? And what have you exactly have you heard?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, but his gaze was sharp. “There’s rumors of a certain someone who picks up and takes Ricks home. For some standard fucking, I’m sure, but maybe also some . . . less standard triple ex fun.”

With that cryptic statement hanging, his eyes drifted from you to Riq. The Speaker for the Council of Ricks finally stopped retching and his body language was neutral. He didn’t even pick up his martini. 

You took your cues from him. 

“Hmm,” you replied to Max, drawing a finger on the outside of the hand he was using to hold his glass to pull his attention back to you. “What kind of ‘less standard’ things might this person do?”

Max shrugged again. “I don’t know. Something that’s not vanilla. Bondage. Leather harnesses. That sort of thing.”

Saying that, he actually turned his head to look at Riq, who actually managed to put on an air of polite disinterest. 

Max continued. “Like, there was one time someone--let me think . . . someone who was led on a leash through the streets of the Citadel! Who was that? It was someone important, I think. Someone with a pretty high opinion of himself. And he just had on this body harness and a collar, like a dog.”

The aura of stillness surrounding Riq had taken on a much colder feel. It was obvious this was not something he was pleased about having brought up in public, even though he’d been okay with being on display at the Citadel. The grin on Max’s face widened, and he tapped his teeth with his fingernail.

“Did she make you play fetch too, Riq?” he baited.

Although Riq took a deep breath, bared his teeth, and drew himself up to spit at his fellow Council member, you butted in. 

“And is that something _you’d_ be interested in, Max?”

That question caught him by surprise and he laughed self-consciously. Flustered, it took him a second to answer. “What?! Hell no! I like fucking women or men, sure, but I don’t have any need to lick boots or whatever to get off, like some people I could name.”

He paused, swallowed the rest of his drink, and pushed himself away from the bar. “Gotta go drain the lizard. Be right back, baby. Maybe you can come up with that someone who’s willing to take me home tonight.”

With that, Max sauntered off towards the toilets.

You gave the bar an extra aggressive swipe with the cloth, for show, and caught Riq’s eyes. 

Finally picking up his glass again, as he brought it to his mouth he said, “You w-wanna take him with us? Tonight?”

“Are you serious? He’s a dick!”

“He’s a Rick.”

“Oh, touché,” you grumped at him. He was right, of course. Max was a Rick. You were just primed for something different, with Riq standing in front of you. 

“Well?”

“Oh, so _you’re_ invited home with me?” you asked in return, raising your eyebrows and gaining your footing on the conversation.

Riq swallowed before answering quietly, “If you’ll allow me. Mistress.”

You hadn’t noticed no other patrons were still around, and the team was starting their cleanup checklist, until he addressed you by title again. You should start cleaning too, but continued to stand in front of him.

“How exactly would that work, Riq?” you asked instead of doing your job. “He doesn’t seem like the type to kneel down and listen to me, but I guess neither did you at the beginning. Do you want to share? Do you want your Mistress to have another Pet?”

Something interesting happened with Riq’s face when you said that. His lips trembled and you could see by the tensing in his jaw he was gritting his teeth. By those little signs, he telegraphed that he hated the idea. He’d dropped his eyes when he’d quietly begged to go home with you, but now he raised them again. You couldn’t read what he was trying to convey as he looked directly at you.

“It’s not my place to-to dictate who my Mistress’s Pets may be,” he replied, still very quietly. Direct eye contact while he used his preferred title for you sent a warm feeling that you recognized as arousal through your core. You suddenly felt flushed. He continued. “However, I thought--I remembered that you said you’d like to watch me take a cock . . . he would be willing to join us, I think.”

That ember of arousal in your belly flared a little bit. You hadn’t expected that sort of possibility for tonight!

“Would that please you, Mistress?”

You had to clear your throat before answering. “It would,” you had to admit. 

A smile flitted across Riq’s face, and by force of habit you reached out to cup his jaw. It was habit too, that had him push into your caress, turning his face in your hand so his lips pressed into your palm. 

Max sauntered back up to the bar and found the two of you in that position.

“We’ve shut this place down, Riq--” he was saying, before he drew up short at the sight gracing him. He cut himself off as he jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Riq didn’t jerk away from you as you would have expected. He took his time stepping away from your hand. 

You cleared your throat again. “Would you like to come back to my place, Max? With me and Riq?”

Max glanced back and forth between the both of you. You met his gaze, and Riq did too, but the Speaker kept his eyes away from yours.

“Y-y-yes!” Max answered, the typical Rick stutter making its appearance in his excitement. 

You take one more second to size him up. “There are going to be some rules,” you warned him, but he nodded with abandon.

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

Riq led Max away, even while his fellow Council member protested. 

“But, but--we were going home with her? She said--”

Riq murmured something too low to be heard, grabbed Max by the upper arm, and dragged him to the exit. He knew the rules: everybody out while the Bar shut down; you’d be along soon and you’d all portal to your place. 

You cleaned and organized quickly, not paying much attention to the jokes and little comments the rest of the Bar’s employees sent your way about your unhealthy love for Ricks. In fact, you returned the ribbing, telling them they should be grateful for you because you’d single-handedly increased both business and their tips, _remember?_ You all got along well and barbs that would have made more sensitive people cry you all shrugged off.

Finally, after calling goodnight to your co-workers, you head out the front door and lock it behind you.

Riq and Max--who was much more impatient, shifting from foot to foot--are waiting outside.

Max sidled up to you and slipped an arm around your waist. “You ready for a good time tonight, sugar tits? Ready to see if my portal gun is larger than his and if I can use it better than he does?”

You didn’t step out of his grip, but you did put a hand on the right side of his chest, opposite his gilded Citadel badge.

“First and foremost, the sugar tits thing stops right here, Max.”

“Oh, is that right?” he laughed, twisting back to look at Riq’s reaction to this directive. 

Riq remained stoic. 

“Yes, that’s right,” you replied mildly, and clenched your fist on his chest. 

He yelped. 

You’d had enough experience with Councilman robes to know the fabric wasn’t that thick and from the lay of it, you could tell he wasn’t wearing anything but a thin undershirt, if that. You had also touched enough random Ricks to know their anatomy. When you closed your hand, you caught his nipple in your palm and pinched it and the surrounding skin tightly. 

Max jerked himself away from the pain you were inflicting. He looked a combination of hurt, surprised, and angry, but you didn’t acknowledge it. 

“I told you there would be some rules.”

His mouth moved but he didn’t reply. 

“Do you want to go over them here, or someplace else?” 

That ‘someplace else’ was your bedroom. He was smart enough to figure that out. You also knew that he agreed to go to your bedroom, he was more likely to go along with whatever you said. If he was reluctant, that was fine. He was welcome to leave righth now if he wanted.

“It’s cold here on this rock,” Max finally replied. “Let’s go to your place.”

With a polite nod, you turned to Riq and asked for his portal gun. When Max scoffed as Riq mutely handed it over, you fixed him with a look. He stopped making noise, but didn’t wipe the amused expression off his face. 

“Riq IV, Speaker for the Council of Ricks. And so pussy-whipped!” Max teased, clucking his tongue.

Riq ignored him, and you did too. Punching in your coordinates and pressing the button on your keyfob to disable the portal dampener that had been so generously installed for your safety, you opened the familiar swirling doorway of greens and yellows. 

Riq hesitated, waiting for you. You gestured forward and he gathered his robes in his hands to step through. Max followed him without waiting for any indication from you, and you were last. The portal constricted and closed after you, leaving the three of you standing in your bedroom, beside the bed. 

Max hadn’t let up. “I never would have pegged for the pussy-whipped type. Get it? Pegged? Does she peg you, Riq? I mean, you let a woman walk you through the Citadel on a leash, so it shouldn’t surprise me if you let--”

“This may have been a mistake,” Riq announced to you, simultaneously ignoring and interrupting his fellow Council member.

For a moment you wanted to throw your hands up in the air and reply, “Oh really? Like I said back at the Bar?!” but that isn’t what a proper Mistress would do. She would take control of the situation and not make excuses or try to place blame. It was your job. With that in mind and a steadying shake of your shoulders, you turned to Max.

“Second rule. You do _not_ talk to Riq that way. He’s here under his own free will, just like you. It’s not appropriate. If you continue to speak that way to him or about him, you can get the fuck out right now.”

He still looked bemused, like he thought you were cute.

You raised a hand and slipped it alongside his neck and head, under the long hair that you secretly admired. Max let his eyes drift shut at the slight massage you gave his scalp; then once again you tightened your fingers. This time you don’t deliberately hurt him, but the threat was there. 

“Understood?” you asked.

Max opened his eyes and looked down on you. There was a snide comment behind his teeth, you just knew it, but surprisingly he didn’t let it out. 

Still, you wanted an answer. You repeated more forcefully, _“Understood?”_

He pinched his lips together for a second, and then agreed with a nod.

You smiled and scritched his head a moment, then removed your hand.

“Good!” you praised. 

Riq was still standing quietly without saying another word, so you continued to focus your attention on Max. You collected your thoughts and tried to organize them. It took a few seconds, and during that time, both men waited patiently. That boded well, you thought. 

You cleared your throat and addressed Max directly. 

“There are very specific rules that Riq follows when he’s here with me. He’s under no obligation to them right now, and even when we start, he can stop any time he wants. But while he’s in harness, there are certain things he’s allowed and not allowed to do.”

Once more you can see there are questions building in Max, even with this small amount of information. You don’t let him ask anything, yet. 

“I don’t expect you to obey all his rules. They took some time to create and build on. If it’s something that appeals to you, we can discuss it later. However! I do expect you to listen to me. Is that clear?”

Max had a surprisingly expressive face, for a Rick. You watched him process all this with a slight frown. While he did, you hoped you hadn’t overstepped any boundaries with Riq. A glance at him showed you he was still impassive and waiting, so you figured so far, so good. 

“I came here under the impression we were going to have a good time,” Max finally said, sounding slightly put out. 

“Yes,” you agreed.

“But you’re telling me that you’re in charge. That I have do to what you say--”

“That’s not what I said,” you interrupted. “I said I expect you to listen to me, and what that means is no more degrading talk to either of us. We’re here for some fun. All right?”

He muttered something under his breath. If it’d been Riq, you’d make him repeat it, louder, but you let it slide. Instead, you walked to your dresser and opened the middle drawer. There’s some shuffling behind you; you know that Riq had moved a little closer, in anticipation. You pulled out his harness and underwear but left his cuffs behind. After a moment of deliberation, you added his collar to the leather in your hand. The leash you picked up, then set down again, indecisively.

You set what you’ve collected on your bed and told Riq, “Get dressed, Pet.”

There was no hesitation in Riq. He reached for most everything you’ve laid out and began shedding his robes, trading one outfit for the other with no embarrassment. He took several moments to adjust the straps and buckles properly before he picked up his discarded clothing and hung it neatly on the hanger on the back of your bedroom door. When he was finished, he eased to his knees with his hands on his thighs on your floor. Settling in, he let his head drop slightly. 

He’d left the collar on your bed. It dawned on you he’d left it off on purpose, so you could buckle it around his neck in front of your guest, to demonstrate the relationship you had. Instead of chastising him for it, you picked it up and walked to him.

“Lift your chin, Pet,” you said.

Riq obeyed immediately. His eyes caught yours for a second, and you had the immediate understanding that there was an ulterior motive to his neglect: so he could look at you. A minor transgression. You’ll have to decide whether it warranted a reprimand.

His pupils were wide and he opened his mouth to take a breath as your hands fitted the collar snugly around his throat. You took a moment to run your finger under it to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“You look nice. Good boy,” you smiled down at him, patting his cheek. “I need a moment. I’ll leave your belled cuffs off, but I expect you to stay still.”

“Y-yes, Mistress. Of course.”

Max barely contained a scoff at Riq’s obedient words, but that’s not your concern at the moment. With Riq’s reassurance, you walked of the room to your bathroom. In truth, you needed to step away to think about how you were going to handle the two of them: one who expected to be told what to do, and the other who expected a more straight forward sexual encounter. 

You left your bedroom door open, and unbeknownst to them, left your bathroom door open a bit as well. You stared at yourself in the mirror and wracked your brain to figure this situation out.

While you stood there, you heard Max move around your room. 

“Do you really get off on this?” he asked Riq.

There was a murmur for a response.

“Does _she?_ I mean, I guess she would. Why else would she do it? I’d heard stories about her, on the Citadel. Do you really think she was slut enough to sleep with all the members of the SEAL Team in the same night? That’s pretty far fetched, if you ask me.”

You took a stealthy step closer to the open door to hear better. Riq replied something, still too soft to make out. Even Max must have had difficulty hearing him, because he said,

“What was that?” 

In a clearer voice, Riq replied, “She is a slut, but she’s a good--”

He had no chance to complete that sentence. When he uttered first four words, you stormed back into your bedroom, slamming the already mostly open door with enough force that it bounced off your wall, leaving a dent in the plaster from the doorknob. 

You startled Max, and Riq cowered. Towering over him, you hauled back and slapped him smartly across the face. It wasn’t a showy love tap; you connected solidly with his cheek. Unprepared for it and not protecting himself, Riq was thrown off balance, and tumbled to his side.

“What did you just say?!” you roared at him.

His cheek blossomed bright red from the force of the slap. “I’m s-s-sorry, M-Mistress! _I’m sorry!”_

You stood, panting heavily over him. He scrambled back to his proper position on his knees and continued to grovel. 

“I-I didn’t know you’d heard, oh, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m so sorry, Mistress! My deepest apologies, pl-please f-forgive me! I was-was wr-wrong, you’re a good and kind Mistress--I am a bad Pet, I’m so sorry--”

“You _are_ a _bad Pet,”_ you agreed in a tone dripping with disappointment.

Riq nodded miserably. “Yes-yes-yes I am! I don’t deserve you, oh, please Mistress! Mistress! I’m sorry I said that, it isn’t, it isn’t, it isn’t--”

“It isn’t what?”

“--it isn’t true!” he cried. He was almost in tears. “You’re good to me, I didn’t mean it--”

“Haven’t we discussed this very topic?!”

Riq gulped and continued to nod. “Yes, we have, Mistress! I am a bad Pet, I am so sorry!”

You glared him for a moment more, internally debating whether or not to demand his portal gun and ending this session right here and now. Riq seemed genuinely upset for his error. The redness hadn’t faded from his cheek and his thin chest rose and fell against the leather harness as he panted. His fists clenched so tightly on his legs every single knuckle was white.

Finally, you took a breath to collect yourself. You held out one hand, palm upward to him. You made sure it was low enough that he could see it, since his chin was almost to his chest.

With a sob that sounded like relief, Riq scuttled forward and pressed the side of his face into your hand. You caressed him, and he kissed your palm again and again. You could feel his lips move as he said something too, but his words were lost in your hand. Your fingers curled under his jaw and gently lifted his face upward. 

Riq licked his lips as his face turned towards yours. He wanted to avert his eyes, you could tell, but he struggled to keep them open for you.

“I forgive you, Pet,” you told him, and a second gaspy sound of relief escaped him. “You were put in an awkward situation, being asked that question. Thank you for your apology.”

He nodded his thanks and kissed the inside of your hand again before settling back. Riq still worked a bit for air, and occasionally took a deeper breath, but he was more relaxed again as you stepped back.

You turned to Max, who had watched this interaction with frank surprise. His jaw was loose and his eyes wide, as though he couldn’t quite believe what he’d just witnessed. Whether or not it made sense to him, you don’t know and don’t care, now. You step up against him, extremely close into his personal space, and snarled up at him,

“And I told _you_ no more derogatory words!”

Max swallowed and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Your hand, the one that tingled from the force of connecting with Riq’s cheek, twitched, and he flinched a little. You’d never make him believe it was an involuntary movement. 

_“Well?!”_ you demanded.

He nodded. “You did. And, and I-I-I . . .”

“You _what?!”_

It took him a second to put together his sentence. You didn’t know if it was because he couldn’t find the words, or if it was difficult for him to get them out. 

But Max was finally able to say two words. “I’m sorry.”

Just like with Riq, you waited a few moments to let him stew in his own worry before accepting the apology. You raised a hand and straightened the closure on his robe nonchalantly. He watched your fingers.

As if everything that had just happened was nothing, you told him, “It was Pet’s idea to ask you to come with us tonight, Max. I don’t know what you were expecting, but there are things I know what I want.”

“And-and--” Max stopped and cleared his throat before continuing. “--and what is that?”

“I want you to fuck him. Are you man enough to do that?”

Max’s eyes flicked to the man on the floor, who waited quietly now. Previously Riq had mentioned that he’d slept with other Council members--it made you wonder what kind of boy’s club it was, and if there were just orgies all the time--but he had never named any. From the surprised and frankly, delighted, expression that Max quickly tried to hide, you intuited that he was not one to be so intimate with Riq IV, Speaker for the Council of Ricks.

The excitment in his voice confirmed your guess. 

“Y-yes! Yes, I c-can!”

A pink blush had started to form on Riq’s chest. You knew it was arousal, because you felt flushed too.

_tbc . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

That established, you helped Max out of his official garments. You found another hanger for them, and arranged them neatly, while naked, he danced back and forth on the balls of his feet. That was an annoying habit, but you were confident he’d settle once things actually got started. 

You stripped too as you returned to him, leaving your own clothes scattered on the floor and ignoring Riq for the moment. Max had a fading red blotch on his chest; you’d pinched him more sharply than you thought, or he had extra sensitive skin. Gently your fingers traced it. He watched you, then caught your hand.

Looking up at him, he pulled you closer and dipped to kiss you. That was unexpected. His hair fell forward and brushed both sides of your face, like a curtain, and you giggled. You felt his lips stretch to a smile through the kiss, then his tongue slipped into your mouth and muffled your laugh.

Max’s mouth was quick and demanding, pulling your breath out of you. It was similar to other desperate Ricks you’d brought home, so you had enough experience to know how to ride the crest of it without getting dragged under. His lean body was warm against yours, and he managed to slip one leg between your thighs as he rocked his hips forward, his stiffening cock jutting into you shamelessly. 

When in his frenzy he threatened to keep his lips locked on yours but push you flat back onto your bed, his hands pinching at your waist and ass, you stopped him with fingers gripping the back of his neck.

He gasped for breath as he stood straight again. His pupils were wide and his lips shiny and swollen. You wondered if you looked the same.

“You’re out of the gate at full throttle,” you told him teasingly, and added to your words by giving his erection a stroke and a squeeze. “You’re going to burn up really quickly if you keep going like that. You’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

His head dropped back and a thin whine escaped him. You stroked him again, and used your thumb to smear the pre-come that formed over the head. Max was beautifully responsive, his thin hips twitching forward and his legs tensing as you continued to move your hand. You dropped your other hand and reached between his legs to gently cup his bollocks; he gave a larger full body jerk and his mouth fell open at the caress. 

As fascinating as it was to watch him, you glanced over at Riq, still on his knees on your floor. He was steadfastly staring at an invisible spot in front of him, but the flush of arousal you’re familiar with had begun creeping up his neck. The thin fabric of his underwear was tented too, constraining his own erection.

“Pet,” you said, “would you like to see?”

“M-mistress?” he replied tentatively. 

“Look up and see the cock that will be fucking you.”

Riq slowly lifted his head; you catch sight of his tongue wetting his lips as he did. You didn’t release your hold on Max, but did turn slightly so you didn’t block his view of what your hands were doing to the man you’d invited in. You made a show of the next stroke you gave Max, adding a twist for variety. Max gasped, and Riq’s eyes were riveted to his fellow Rick’s groin.

He also bit his lip.

“Do you like what you see?”

He nodded. “Yes Mistress, yes I do--”

“Are you excited to be fucked for me?”

“Yes! Oh yes, Mistress! I am excited--”

“Prep yourself.”

Riq didn’t try to finish his sentence. He immediately lay on the ground, and began working his briefs off. Max gathered some awareness and dropped his chin to watch the Speaker obey your order without hesitation.

As he struggled in his haste to kick them off one ankle, however, another thought occurred to you and you stopped him. 

“Pet, wait.”

Riq stopped instantly. His head was turned away, but you didn’t miss the concerned expression on his face. You knew he thought he’d done something wrong. 

Releasing Max’s cock and ignoring the hiss of disappointment from him, you went to Riq. 

“Stand up, please,” you said, and he pushed himself off the floor to comply. With fingers hooked underneath the leather harness encasing his torso, you directed him to your bed and bid him to lay down again, perpendicular across the mattress. His legs, bent at the knees, hung over the side. You removed the underwear still wrapped around one ankle and tossed it towards your dresser. It fell short. 

Leaving him there and Max standing, looking confused, you went to your dresser. You scooped up Riq’s briefs from the floor where they’d landed and dropped them back into the drawer. Then you dug around and came up with two items, one of which you palmed.

The other, a tube of lubrication, you pressed into Max’s hand. 

“You prep him. Don’t be harsh or quick. I want to watch.”

And with that, you crawled onto your bed as well, sitting to Riq’s side, just out of reach. You nodded towards Max, and he touched Riq for the first time tonight, with a hand on his knee. After a second, he stepped closer, between his legs, allowing his fingers to drag down the inside of the other man’s thigh.

Riq tipped his head back slightly at the caress. Max’s hand did something at Riq’s groin you weren’t able to see, due to his leg being up, bent at the knee, and blocking the view. Riq moaned very quietly. When he collected himself again, he relaxed that leg so his knee rested on the bed. 

“Mistress likes a show,” he instructed Max quietly, in a tone that was neither embarrassed or allowed room for argument. 

Max glanced at you; you raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. You don’t know how he’s going to take Riq’s words, but when he carefully grasped the other man’s cock and gave it the exact same twisting pull you’d given him, you figured he was going to try for you.

He stroked Riq firmly, varying the pace for maximum tease and occasionally twisting. Riq groaned and panted and clenched his fists in your sheets, and rocked his hips upward into Max’s fist when he could find the rhythm. After one downward stroke, he paused, holding the base of Riq’s cock tightly in his fist while he fumbled open the tube of lube you’d handed him. The cap went flying.

Riq picked up his head and you watched with warm arousal building in your gut as Max squeezed a small amount of the clear lubrication out. The viscous gel hung from the end of the tube for a moment, like a jewel, then its weight made it drop.

It hit the head of Riq’s cock and he jumped a little, then chuckled. You guessed it was from the coolness of it. He didn’t have time to say anything about it, however; Max quickly readjusted his hand to encompass the lube and spread it into his palm. He gave several more quick tugs on Riq’s cock.

The addition of even that small amount of wetness made Riq moan more loudly. Vicariously, you gasped too, and Max stopped watching what he was doing to glance at you again. 

“He likes his balls handled too,” you advised, and immediately, with his dry hand, Max took them into his palm and fondled.

Riq cried out. A smirk passed over Max’s face, and he continued.

Even while he was being quickly jerked off, Riq twisted and dared to reach a hand out to you. 

“M-m-mistress! This is good, this-this is too good, but I, but I don’t know if I can stop--oh fuck--I’m going to come, Mistress, _I going to come--”_

His voice hitched and you leaned forward to grab Max’s wrist. 

“Stop!” you ordered. 

Caught up in what he was doing to the man below him, Max was startled. You squeezed his wrist and he released Riq’s cock by opening his hand all at once. Riq mewled. His cock was dark and it was shiny from the lube, and twitched rhythmically.

“He needs permission to come?” Max asked, panting.

Your breath came faster too. “Yes,” you confirmed, then looked him dead in the eye. “You will too, tonight. Understood?”

“It’s worth it,” Riq rasped.

Max looked at him. “Really?”

Swallowing as though his throat was dry, Riq flicked a glance at you before answering again. With your nod of permission, he nodded too. 

“Yes. It kind of . . . builds up and then, then when you’re allowed, the force of it is so much. It’s amazing.”

“Good, Pet,” you praised, and slipped your fingers down the cheek you’d struck. He smiled. 

Max thought this over for a moment, then agreed slowly. You smiled brightly at him. 

“Good!” you praised him too. “I promise it will be worth it. Now, I thought you were prepping him for fucking? If you finish him off like that, we’re done here.”

“No Mistress,” Riq murmured, “he was j-just--”

“Shush. Max?”

Max nodded again, and found the tube of lubrication he’d abandoned. Two sets of eyes locked on his hand as he deposited a healthy amount of gel onto his already slick fingers. He closed his hand lightly; not to spread the lube like he had just minutes ago, but to warm it before turning his wrist palm-side up and carefully slipping his fingers under Riq’s balls to his most intimate area.

It wasn’t a mystery to know when a finger breached him, because Riq let out a breathy moan.

There wasn’t much to see, now. Just Max between Riq’s legs, watching himself move his hand in controlled movements, his elbow moving back and forth slightly. You’d seen Riq succumb to pleasure before, many times; it was Max’s expression of concentration and the bit of drool that collected on his lower lip as he followed your directives of ‘not harsh, go slow’ that was new to you, and it was hard to stop looking at him. 

His brow furrowed and he occasionally licked his lips. His long hair moved in time to what he was doing down below, and it was difficult to resist the urge to touch it and run your fingers through it. A couple of times he paused, eliciting a groan from Riq, to squirt more lube into his hand. After each addition, his pace increased and Riq responded with more noise. Riq’s cock was semi-hard now, bouncing in time with the movements underneath.

Max took his time, which you appreciated on Riq’s behalf and for your own vicarious pleasure. Your own breath came shorter, matching theirs, and the warmth that burned in your belly radiated down into your groin. 

“M-mistress?” Riq croaked, pulling your attention back to his face and not the activity in other places on his body.

“What, Pet?”

You have no clue why he may be asking you a question, now. 

“Will yo-you--oh!” He cut himself off and his hips ground down due to whatever Max was doing at that moment. He panted, noisily, for a bit of control. “That’s good, right there, that’s good--ohhh . . . Mistress! Mistress! Will you hold my collar, please? Will you hold it, tug on it-- _fuck, right there, Maximums--”_

Riq had never indicated before that breathplay was something he was interested in. So it was with a slightly hesitant hand that you took the d-ring below his chin between your fingers and your thumb and gave it a pull.

Riq moaned deep in his throat. You could feel the vibration of it through the leather of the collar. 

“Not too hard, Mistress, I don’t want to-I don’t want to choke,” he gasped. “I just want, oh-oh--I just want you to hold it snug so Maximums knows I’m your Pet, that I’m yours--oh fuck, oh fuck! Oh, oh--”

You shot a look back down his body. You still couldn’t see Max’s hand but you could tell he’d stopped moving it in and out. Instead, there was tension in his wrist. 

With an opened mouth wail, Riq gave up on words. Once more he pushed down onto Max’s hand, and his back pulled into an arch as his muscles tensed. The wail became a keening moan, a never-ending sound that hitched in time to involuntary shudders throughout his body. He’d be out of breath soon. Based on the extreme show of bliss you were seeing, you stretched forward and halted whatever Max was doing. The other man complied, although he too was working for breath and his erect cock bobbed between his legs as well. 

Still holding tightly to his collar, you asked Riq, “Are you okay?”

His eyes closed, he had to try and catch his breath before answering, but Riq nodded feverishly. _“I-I-I came,_ Mistress, I’m so sorry! I couldn’t help myself, it was so good! But-but--”

Riq picked up his head and used his chin to indicate that he wasn’t sporting an erection any longer, nor did he ejaculate.

“Prostate massage,” Max supplied, as if that explained everything. 

Riq dropped his head again and swallowed. You had questions at the tip of your tongue, but decided they could wait. There was also a surprising tendril of jealousy that wormed its way through you; prostrate stimulation wasn’t anything you’d thought about before and the fact that Max was able to manipulate Riq into an orgasm so quickly made you a bit envious. You were secretly glad Riq, even as he was almost lost in pleasure, had the wherewithal to have you show who he obeyed by holding his collar. 

Instead of voicing all that, you asked, “Do you need some time, Pet?”

He shook his head again. “No, I’m-I’m ready.”

“Good boy.” You let his collar go and stroked the side of his head before turning your attention to Max, asking, “You ready?” He nodded. “I have a few more rules, then.”

Max met your eyes, with barely disguised impatience on his face, and Riq waited with his eyes averted, his chest still heaving against the leather straps of his harness.

“Just two,” you reassured the both of them. Max pinched his lips together as if that was two too many. You ignored the look. “First, you’re wearing this.”

Without any other warning, you tossed him the unwrapped condom you’d taken without them knowing from your dresser drawer. Max caught it and the expression on his face went from impatient to almost disgusted. 

“No. No way. I’m clean, he’s clean. If you want me to wear this rubber because _you’ll_ give me something that’ll make my dick rot off, I haven’t even hardly touched you,” Max said in a hard voice. He held your eyes as he said it, and dropped the condom to your mattress. “I’m not wearing that.”

Fury snaked through your chest. “Then we’re done. _You’re_ done here. Get dressed and get out.”

Max hesitated, although his bodily stance didn’t change. He repeated, “I’m not wearing that.”

“If you want to fuck him, you are,” you insisted firmly. “He’s my Pet, and that sort of intimate, skin-to-skin contact? Of you fucking him bareback? It’s _not_ happening in my bedroom.”

Riq made a soft noise. You couldn’t tell if it was disappointment that Max was being stubborn about this issue, or if he was pleased you made your claim as his Mistress and were being firm, or if he was aroused that the two of you were arguing over him. You ignored him, and so did Max. 

You watched Max internally debate his options with a scowl on his face. 

“Pet, stay still,” you ordered Riq, although he hadn’t moved.

He murmured a soft agreement, and you stood up to take Max’s wrist to have him step back away from the bed for a moment. With a glance down at the man laying spread-eagled on your mattress, waiting for him, he did.

Reaching up and slipping your hand under his hair, to the back of his neck, you brought Max downward closer to you. With your mouth by his ear, you whispered, 

“I want to watch you fuck him, Max. The idea of that gets me so hot. And I know you’ll do it so well, so hard, fucking his ass. With an audience too, that you know you’re turning on? Mmm, I may not be able to keep my hands off my pussy, watching you.”

Praise tended to work well with Ricks. He blew out a soft breath near your ear and you knew he was smirking. Your free hand grasped his cock and gave it a gentle pull.

“So you can’t do this little thing for me? This one little thing? Because watching you fuck him is going to turn me on so much that I’m going to want you to fuck me. I’m going to want you to come inside me, Max. No condom, because I’m going to want you to fill me up with your come--”

Your hand hadn’t stopped moving. That, plus your filthy praise and suggestions were enough to make him reconsider his stance on the subject. 

Max moaned beside your ear and you felt him nod. You concealed your grin as you pulled back from him, but did kiss him again, your tongue darting passed his lips to spar with his as a reward for his agreement. You never stopped your rhythmic stroking of his cock while you did. 

Positive reinforcement and positive association, you’d learned, were good tools to use in the handling of Ricks

_tbc . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Finally stepping away, you led him by his cock back to Riq. You picked up the condom he’d discarded, ripped open the packaging with your teeth, and took it out. Carefully, you rolled it over him. Max didn’t protest, and you hid another grin. 

Climbing back onto the mattress beside Riq, you slipped a hand down his body to rest low on his abdomen, pressing on his pubic bone under his flaccid cock. Riq didn’t turn his head at the touch, or at the sound of Max applying additional lubrication to himself. You cocked your head at Max and nodded, and, holding his own erection at the base, he stepped between Riq’s legs, found exactly where he needed to be, and eased himself into the Speaker for the Council of Ricks. 

Riq’s breathing hitched as he was breached. He wanted to arch his back too, but your hand on his pelvis kept him in place. He alternately groaned and panted, and his noises ended in a thin whine when Max settled deeply inside him.

You took your hand off him then, and his legs automatically came up. Max rested his hands on Riq’s knees, and started a rolling of his hips that left the man below giving a seemingly continuous moan of pleasure. 

You sat back a little.

From your position, with Riq’s leg in the way again, there still wasn’t much to see. You focused on their bodies, moving in a chain reaction: Max’s hips shifting backwards and then pushing forward, rocking Riq with the underlying force of it. Riq also writhed. It was mesmerizing, watching two men who were so similar physically take pleasure from the other. 

Their expressions too, were fascinating. Both men had their eyes closed. Riq’s lips were parted and each thrust elicited a moan or a gasp. Max, his brow furrowed, gritted his teeth and only made explosive little grunts on occasion.

One of his hands shifted from Riq’s knee to his waist, and you could see the indents in the skin from the force he was holding. Riq’s own fingers were twisted within your sheets, pulling them upward, in an effort not to touch himself or the man fucking him. That was a rule meant for a different kind of romp.

“You can touch him, Pet,” you said quietly. Even as soft as you’d spoken, your voice cracked. Your throat was dry from the deep arousal that flooded your body watching them.

At your permission, Riq cried out and surged upward. His fingers groped for a handhold on Max, settling on a shoulder and an upper arm. His legs locked around his waist, holding onto the other man desperately. The position must have been good for Max too, because he let loose the loudest moan yet, and his hips reflexively moved at a quicker pace, driving himself into Riq.

Both of them gasped and groaned, and at their obvious enjoyment, you couldn’t help slip your fingers to your own pussy, just as you’d said. 

Max fucked Riq briskly. Their bodies rocked in tandem now. A light sheen of sweat made them shiny in your overhead light, and the indecent sound of his cock thrusting forward plus the mewls and gasps they made fueled you. You played with your clit, sending sweet pleasure throughout your groin. One, then another, finger slipped into your cunt, and you tried to keep pace with the men, but it was difficult. 

As arousing and hot as watching them made you, fingering yourself wasn’t enough. 

“Stop.” You had to clear your throat to make it more forceful. “Max, please stop!”

For a moment, you thought they were both too far gone to listen, but with a groan, he did. Shaking with the effort, Max looked over to you.

“Pet, lay back down.”

“I’m-I’m sorry, Mistress, I know you like to watch, I know you like to see--” Riq began to apologize as he carefully obeyed.

“It’s fine. This is good, Pet, but I’m feeling left out. Would you move to a new position?” Your question was directed to Max specifically, even though Riq agreed without hesitation. “Fuck him from behind?”

“I think you’ll probably see less that way,” Max grumbled barely under his breath. 

But Riq was already moving, swinging a leg up and around Max to turn over. 

“Would you like me on the, on the bed, Mistress, or may I have my feet on the ground?”

“On the bed, Pet.” As he obeyed, you caught his cheek in your hand. “I’d like you to use your mouth on me, Pet, while Max fucks you.”

Riq risked a glance up at you, licking his lips. Whether or not he thought he could perform that task while being fucked, he nodded, and you wiggled into to place in front of him, spreading your legs. Before Max could get up on the bed and into his own position Riq dropped his mouth to your pussy and lavished attention on it.

Your reaction was similar to his: your back arched as his lips found your clit and he sucked gently at it. Moving his head minutely back and forth as he’d learned you liked created new sensations and you reached forward to put a hand on the side of his head so he didn’t stop too soon.

He had to pause, though, when Max got up on his knees and, with a hand on his ass, penetrated him again. Riq gasped, then, as though he’d misbehaved, began tonguing you again with fervor. He seemed to be working harder than ever to please you, even as Max started a new, more rapid thrusting of his hips. 

You struggled to keep your eyes open as Riq’s involuntary moans sent vibrations on your pussy that seemed to shoot to your core. When he couldn’t keep his lips closed on your clit any longer, he shifted to licking his tongue heavily through your folds, rhythmically. Occasionally he had enough fortitude to slip the tip into you or apply a more direct pressure to your clit.

As Max pounded him harder, however, he had to stop more and more frequently to catch his breath, pausing in his pleasuring you. 

Max watched you watching him. At first he’d had a smirk on his face, but the closer he got to his own orgasm, the more his jaw loosened. Holding eye contact with you while you were being eaten out by the man he was fucking seemed to turn him on too; the blush of arousal you were familiar with in some Ricks had crept from his chest to his neck and a thin veneer of drool coated his lower lip and chin. He grunted more openly now. 

Even if he couldn’t quite obey and keep using his tongue on you, the thrusts Max gave him telegraphed through Riq and continually pushed his mouth up against you. During one of those movements, Riq managed to find your clit once again and encircle it.

He kept his lips in place and panted through them. The combination of pressure and breath made you cry out. Your fingers tightened unthinkingly on his head, and you orgasmed. 

Time stood still. When the stars behind your eyelids finally faded and you were able to open your eyes again, you realized both men had stopped moving. You swallowed. 

From between your thighs, still breathing a scant distance from your pussy, Riq asked, 

“May I use my fingers on you, Mistress?”

“N-no,” you stuttered, then cleared your throat. You looked at Riq, who dropped his eyes quickly, and then up at Max, who was panting too. “I want to be fucked. Pet, get on the floor. Max?”

Riq risked looking up at you again in surprise, even as Max pulled away from him. “M-mistress?”

“On the floor, Pet,” you repeated, with a snap of your fingers to emphasize the command. The forlorn look in his eyes told you what he truly thought about the order, and although you were under no obligation to explain yourself to him, you did anyway. “You disrespected me, Pet. You called me a name I specifically told you never to use in my presence again. This is your punishment.”

Maybe it was too harsh, making him watch you be fucked by another Rick. But Riq nodded once, in reluctant agreement, and pushed himself off your bed to slide to the floor. He eased into a kneeling position on your carpet and rested his hands on his thighs. 

Max took all this obedience in and couldn’t hide the expression of superiority he was obviously feeling over the Speaker. Reaching for your ankle, he grasped it and yanked you towards him on the bed. You gave a startled laughing cry as you slid over the sheets. The underside of your thighs met his knees.

“No rubber, right, babe?” he asked. “You wanted me to creampie you?”

He didn’t wait for an answer; he stripped himself of the used condom and flung it carelessly to the floor. Max took a second to situate you in a position to his liking: between your legs, with one of them hitched upward, while the other was still on the bed. It occurred to you this would give him some room to maneuver, but also show off that _he_ was the one fucking you, not his superior. Before you could say anything about it, though, he surged forward, between your legs, and shoved his cock into you.

Being filled with his cock with the afterglow of an orgasm still causing residual sparks was heavenly. Your response was similar to Riq’s: you folded at the waist and clung to the man thrusting into you with abandon. Max encouraged it. Although he hadn’t utter a word while fucking Riq, he pressed his face into the side of your neck and whispered harshly, between pants, 

“--gonna fuck you so good, gonna come in your pussy, you like that? You want my come? Huh, baby--tell me you want it--”

In a frenzy, the agreement, “Yes, I want it!” exploded from your lips, and at your words his movements became shallower, more erratic. 

As tightly as you were holding him, he grasped at you more roughly, practically lifting you off the mattress as he did what you’d asked. Coming deep inside of you, he cried out sharply and then collapsed as if he was boneless. Pinned under him, his pubic bone pressed soundly against your clit. That pressure, plus his cock still throbbing inside you was almost enough to send you over the edge again, but not quite. 

You let him have his moment. Finally he groaned and peeled himself off you, rolling and falling to your side to lay splayed on your mattress beside you. 

From start to finish it’d taken less than three minutes of fucking you to get him off. You figured he’d worked himself up enough by starting with Riq, and didn’t hold it too much against him, although it would have been nice if you’d had the opportunity to come with him inside you.

Riq was still in the same position on the floor. You wondered if he’d lifted his head to watch while you were preoccupied. His cock was slightly erect, so you thought maybe he had. Or maybe just the sounds of Max fucking you were enough to turn him on. Maybe later you would ask him.

As it was, however, you were still unsatisfied. Your pussy felt hot and you wanted more. Dipping a hand between your legs and your fingers slipping easily through the extreme wetness they found there made little thrills shoot through you, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Pet?” you said, and Riq cocked his head a little. Max lifted his head too, for a second. 

“Yes, Mistress?”

“This is messy. I need some cleaning up. And I’m still horny! Come here, please.”

Riq shuffled forward on his knees without standing up. You scooted on the mattress to meet him, moving to the very edge so your legs hung over the side. Riq eased his shoulders between your thighs and paused. 

“Is this part of my punishment, Mistress?” he asked quietly. 

You turned the question back on him. “Is licking my pussy after I’ve been fucked something you consider punishment, Pet?” 

Riq considered this. You watched his eyes take in your slick pussy. You could feel Max’s come slowly leaking from you. 

“No, Mistress,” he finally answered honestly.

You stretched the hand you’d just used to touch yourself out to him. Obligingly, Riq opened his mouth and you put your fingers there. He closed his lips and sucked them clean.

“Good boy,” you muttered, and extracted your hand.

With your praise, Riq locked his mouth on your pussy again. Even dripping with another man’s come, he didn’t hesitate. He licked and sucked you with abandon, not having any other distractions or movement to contend with. You cried out again rhythmically as his tongue delved into your folds, as he shoved the lithe muscle as deeply as it would go into your cunt, as he suckled gently at your clit. 

His hands wrapped around your thighs, holding you close. Once again you sat up a bit. Riq shifted with you, nuzzling into your pussy. He seemed determined to show that at least he could bring you to orgasm.

“Pet!” you cried, reaching forward and managing to hook your fingers under the back of his collar. 

At his name, Riq’s eyes snapped up and locked on yours. He gave a particularly strong suction to your clit, and held it, and you exploded into another climax, your legs locking him in place as your back arched, pressing your groin to his mouth, hard. 

You were able to let him go in a moment, your extremities shaking. Like Max, you fell back on the mattress and worked for breath. 

Riq stayed where he was, on the floor below. 

Your pussy felt swollen and well used. There were still aftershocks of bliss that made you twitch. Riq really did know how to do right by you, using that smart mouth of his, you mused drunkenly.

Max chuckled a little beside you. “The way he took a cock, I’m surprised Riq is so proficient at eating pussy. Especially one full of come.”

A frown flitted over your face. Riq stayed quiet, still partially between your legs. In a sudden movement, you sat up. It startled both men, but you ignored that. You glanced over Riq. He was still flushed, and panting shallowly. He liked pleasing you, as evidenced by his erection. His cock, having been untended while Max busted his nut and you got off again, was stiff and dark, and precome had leaked down the shaft. He always produced an impressive amount of precome. 

He knew his rules, and hadn’t touched himself, even when you were in no place to reprimand him.

“Max, you were good at fucking him too,” you announced.

“Yeah,” he agreed lazily, rubbing his eyes. “I told you, I’ll fuck whoever.”

You looked at him shrewdly. “And how are you at sucking cock?”

His hand stopped. “What?”

“Suck him off. Let’s go. Right now.”

Max moved his hand away from his face and looked at you like you were crazy. 

“Right. Now. You either help him up on this bed, or you’re going to be doing it on the floor, with him kneeling. You’ll be flat on the carpet, and my guess is your cock is so sensitive that that’ll hurt.”

“Wh-what?”

You refused to repeat yourself. “You heard me. Pet’s the only one who hasn’t gotten off. Suck his dick. Blow him till he comes.”

Max continued to half protest, but when you kicked him, he flinched and scrambled up. He may have flashed back to you slapping the Speaker for disobeying. Riq, who looked thunder-struck hearing all of this, needed a hand to stand up and situate himself on your mattress. He settled back uneasily, and Max took a position between his legs. You lay at Riq’s side and slipped the fingers of the arm you were leaning on under his collar, as he’d asked previously. 

There was nothing blocking your view this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Max looked up, caught your eyes, and lowered his mouth over Riq’s cock to lick the underside of it. Riq, his cock neglected since the very start of this encounter, cried out at the touch. He was obviously achingly sensitive. 

He kept his head back but reached down to grab Max’s hair. You told him no, sharply, and his fingers twisted themselves impotently into your sheets once again. 

Max bobbed slowly, barely taking any of the other man’s cock into his mouth. Riq mewled in pleasure, but it wasn’t good enough for you. You stretched your free hand down to the side of Max’s head, and brushed some of his long hair out of his face. Although still silky, it was also a bit damp from sweat. Knowing the annoyance of having hair get into your mouth while sucking a cock, you gathered it from both sides of his face and held it at the back of his head. 

If he expected you to just assist in that simple way, he was wrong. 

“I told you to _suck his cock!”_ you ordered Max, and instead of Riq directing how fast and deep he wanted it, you did.

Keeping your fingers tightly knotted in his hair at the nape of his neck, you set the pace. You weren’t willing to hold him with a cock so deep in his throat he gagged, or so long that he was frantic for air–both situations you’d been in, with other Ricks–but you did make Max actually blow his superior briskly, and not just tiptoe around the act. 

Now Riq writhed under Max’s mouth. He panted something that almost sounded like a word, but it never formed correctly. Still, it caught your attention.

Releasing Max’s head, you were pleased he continued as you’d demonstrated and didn’t taper back off. You used the same hand that had been holding the Councilman’s hair to grab Riq’s harness and you gave it a slight twist. The leather dug into the skin of his shoulder and under his arm, and Riq cried out pleasurably in a different voice. 

You were awash with a heady thrill of power, in seeming control of both men. It wasn’t the same as sexual titillation, but close enough that you could understand the appeal of it. With Max continuing to use his mouth wantonly on your Pet’s cock, making indecently wet sounds and even moaning occasionally, you leaned close to whisper filthily into Riq’s ear, 

“What if that were my mouth on you, Pet? Think about _my_ mouth. _My_ tongue. _My_ lips on your cock, sucking you, licking you, giving you a sloppy blow job, your cock deep in my warm mouth, so hot and slick–”

At your words, Riq’s eyes opened, although he kept them averted. 

“Look at me!” you ordered, and he did, his pupils blown wide. “Do you like that idea, Pet? Do you like to think about your cock in your Mistress’s mouth? About fucking my mouth? Do you think about coming in my mouth, making me swallow your load–”

“Oh yes M-m-mistress, I do! Your mouth, your mouth–”

You turned your attention back to Max, still going deep and pulling back the full length of Riq’s shaft. 

“–I would love to come in your mouth, yes, fuck yes–Mistress! Oh fuck, oh fuck, please–”

“Please what, Pet?” you cooed in his ear. 

“Please may I come, oh Mistress, _may I come?!”_

“Yes,” you permitted, drawing the sibilant out next to his ear and making him shiver. 

He also cried out, lost control of his hands and grabbed at Max, every muscle in his body tightening as he ejaculated deep in the other man’s mouth. It took him several moments of full body tension before he could unclasp his fingers from the other Council member’s hair and start to relax again. 

Riq twitched involuntarily, and cried out again as Max released him with a soft ‘pop’. Come still leaked out of the tip of Riq’s cock as it throbbed against his lower stomach. 

Max used his forearm to wipe his mouth as he sat back. 

“I guess you were right about the delayed orgasm thing,” he admitted. “That was a mouthful.”

Riq was still focusing too much on catching his breath to be complimented. 

In the afterglow of such a vigorous, varied sexual escapade, you all took time coming back down to earth. You still felt swollen and hot between your legs. Both men took tissues to gingerly wipe away residual come leaking from their cocks. Some of it had dried, of course, and would best be removed with a shower. 

Max requested a washcloth, and you directed him to the bathroom, while Riq carefully peeled himself out of his leather before pulling on his robes. You quickly stripped your soiled bed; at the time you hadn’t paid attention to the amount of bodily fluids and lube that had saturated your sheets, but there was no way you were sleeping in so many wet spots.

When Max returned, he was almost fully dressed as well. 

“This was a better time than I expected,” he said, coming through the door, as he smoothed his hair with his fingers. “I didn’t mind following orders as much as I thought I would. Truthfully, I figured we’d be spit-roasting her, you know, you fucking her while she sucked me off or vice versa, and we ended up doing that to you! And watching you two … I mean, I knew Riq was a total cuck, but him eating you out after I came in you was surprisingly hot. Maybe we could do it again–”

“Maximums, look here,” Riq interrupted. 

You looked up just in time to see Riq turn, point some unknown instrument at his fellow Council member, and pull the trigger. There was a flash of light focused on Max. It was gone in a split second. Max looked startled, then stunned, then dull. 

His hands dropped to his sides and he came to a stumbling halt just inside your bedroom door. He didn’t complete his thought. 

You narrowed your eyes. “Riq? What was that?”

He was busy returning whatever device he’d pointed at Max to his infinite inner pocket. “Eh?” he replied, then jerked a thumb over at him. “He’s going to need help to get finished getting dressed. You on that?”

“What just happened? What did you just do?!”

Riq pulled his collar straight and answered nonchalantly, “I erased his memory. Sometimes that C137 comes up with good stuff.”

It took you a moment to process what he just said. “You what?!”

Riq shrugged. “I erased his memory. I was going to do it anyway. Now seemed as good a time as, as any. He knew too much about my … proclivities. I couldn’t allow him to retain that information. But I knew he would make us a good plaything. I’m glad you enjoyed him.”

Your mind reeled. 

“You _erased_ his _memory?”_

Riq scowled in distain at you. “Did I stutter?”

It was on the tip of your tongue to spit back, no, not _this_ time, but wisely you let that little jab slide. The moment passed. Seeing the confusion and dismay on your face, however, Riq deigned to continue for your sake. 

“It’s nothing personal,” he said, as if that made it all better. “It’s political. I can’t have an-an-an underling, a Rick who’s ambitious and cutthroat knowing exactly what I do with you.”

It skipped through your head that he had allowed himself to be walked through the Citadel in front of countless Ricks on a leash. You wondered how he dealt with that backlash–

“Being seen with you holding my leash wasn’t a problem,” Riq continued, as if reading your mind. He focused more on the small buttons on his robe than your horrified reaction to all this. “Most of those Ricks have no desire to sit on the Council. And lots of them wished they were in my place, so my willingness to show off like that only made them more envious of me.”

You tried to fit all this information into what you thought you knew.

Riq finished his dressing and looked up. “I told you to finish getting Maximums’ clothing on him! There’s only a few more closures to do, and then I’m dropping him off at his door in the Citadel!”

Slowly, you dropped your sheets and went to Max. His face was lax and his eyes were vacant. He said nothing and made no move at all while you completed dressing him.

“How far back did you erase?” you asked, a little unnerved by his empty eyes. 

“He’ll remember asking you about someone in the Bar who may be willing to take him home. After that, he’ll think he got too drunk. He’ll think he passed out and may hazily remember me hauling his ass home, but that’s it. Okay?”

He didn’t seem to understand your horror of him casually erasing someone’s memory. You had no other answer to give but, “Okay.”

Riq took Max’s arm and slung it over his shoulder, as if he actually was helping a plastered friend. 

“I had a good time tonight. If there’s ever any other Rick you might want to try out, let me know.”

With that, he brought up a portal and dragged a compliant Max through. It blinked out of existance behind them, leaving you with an unmade bed and a million questions flitting through your head. Some you wanted answers to. Others you prayed to never know. 

Shivering, you left the bed stripped and went to shower. 

_fin._


End file.
